Romance de la venganza
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Me apoderé de sus labios, olvidándome por completo que del otro lado de la pared estaba mi esposa. Ese aroma a Cerezo me embriagaba, podía sentir que los pantalones me apretaban y a su vez sentía los pezones erectos de ella contra mi ropa. NejixSaku


Hola, aquí yo nuevamente. Espero que todos estén muy bien.

**Advertencias:** Lime, NejiTen. Neji's voice.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran MasashiSama.

**Dedicado: **a KaídodelKatre.

_**Romance de la Venganza...**_

"_La felicidad en un matrimonio es inversamente proporcional al costo de su enlace"_

-Vamos Tenten, ¿hace cuánto que no lo hacemos?- protesté.

-No voy a olvidarme como hacerlo Neji- siempre la misma respuesta y luego…_nada_.

Me levanté de la cama enojado y excitado, dejando a mi "querida" esposa durmiendo plácidamente.

Me encerré en el baño y luego de apagar mi deseo me senté sobre el piso blanco recargando mi espalda contra la puerta, suspiré, estaba frustrado.

Enumeré cada excusa que ponía mi esposa cada que quería que tuviéramos sexo: estaba cansada (la más popular), le dolía la cabeza, había comido mucho, habíamos tenido visitas hasta tarde, hacia mucho calor (o mucho frío), se hizo la dormida, tenía la maldita regla (que por cierto, le dura dos semanas) y la lista sigue…

Me pego con el puño en la frente intentando tranquilizarme, a mis 25 años, definitivamente, estoy "infelizmente casado".

Cada que rememoro lo mucho que me costó llegar a este punto me siento aun más indignado.

Recuerdo que unos meses antes de cumplir 17 años la Guerra en Konoha dio comienzo, Akatsuki (lo que quedaba de ella) y nuestro Hokage Danzou, se unieron para destruir la aldea, que por cierto ya estaba en ruinas por el reciente ataque de Pain.

Murieron cientos de Shinobis por proteger la aldea, entre ellos, Hiashi Hyuuga, la cabeza del clan Hyuuga.

Tras su muerte, y luego de que las cosas en la aldea mejoraran gracias al nuevo Hokage: Uzumaki Naruto, quien luchó con todas sus fuerzas y consiguió derrotar a Uchiha Madara y traer al infeliz de Uchiha Sasuke a rastras, el puesto de la cabeza del clan debía ser ocupado.

Hinata, como heredera, debía asumir la responsabilidad, pero su reciente papel como "primera dama" (por ser la futura esposa del Rokudaime) le hicieron renunciar al título, y en vistas de que Hanabi aún era menor y para ese entonces yo ya tenia mis 18 años cumplidos hacia meses; el consejo del clan dictaminó que yo era el indicado.

-Por supuesto- me dije, y sonreí con suficiencia.

El cargo me sentaba de maravilla, por fin podía demostrar que un miembro de la Rama Secundaria era mucho mejor que uno del Souke.

Pero los malditos viejos (los que habían sobrevivido) comenzaron a joderme con eso de buscar esposa.

Definitivamente eso no era mucho problema, soy apuesto y todas las mujeres caen a mis pies, sí, así es, la maldita soberbia Hyuuga.

Empecé a pensar y a descartar mujeres.

Hinata era mi prima, aparte futura esposa del Hokage, Yamanaka Ino era una escandalosa y se rumoreaba que salía con ese chico raro de la sonrisa pintada, la tal Temari vivía en Suna con el vago y Sakura… entonces recordé a Tenten, mi compañera de equipo, la que siempre entrenaba conmigo y se notaba sentía algo especial por mi.

Lo dudé bastante, por más que parecía la chica perfecta: bonita, educada (en la mayoría de los casos), fuerte y encima estaba loca por mi, pero no me hostigaba ni nada parecido, era mi única amiga (aparte de Lee) y aunque me cueste admitirlo, no quería perder eso.

Me decidí y sin más fui a proponerle matrimonio.

_Flash Back_

-Tenten- la llamé, ella estaba entrenando con la bestia verde Junior.

Ella se acercó a mi sonriente mientras dejaba a Lee entrenando con un árbol, a quien hizo pedazos rápidamente.

-Hola Neji, tiempo sin verte- me saludó mientras avanzaba a mi posición, y un sonrojo tenue apareció en sus mejillas.

-Cásate conmigo- ordené sin más, seguro de que aceptaría.

-¿Q-qué?- se detuvo frente a mí y sus párpados se abrieron de par en par.

-Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas- evidencié con el seño fruncido.

-¿Estás borracho Neji?- su voz sonó algo escandalosa.

Yo la miré con una ceja alzada ¿acaso iba a rechazarme?

-¿No quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunté medio enojado.

Ella se sorprendió pero recobró la compostura.

-Claro que sí- y ese sonrojo volvió a aparecer- pero esa no es la manera indicada de pedírmelo- agregó con el ceño fruncido.

En realidad no se lo había pedido, se lo había ordenado, pero ya que.

-Debes hacerme una propuesta formal y educada delante de mis padres.

Ese fue el comienzo de mi infelicidad.

_End of Flash Back_

Tuve que rebajarme a pedirles a los padres de Tenten, a los que nunca había visto en mi vida, la mano de su hija. Pero eso no es lo peor, tuve que participar en una extraña ceremonia, ya que ellos tenían una religión diferente a la nuestra. Tocar la flauta fue de las cosas más fáciles que hice. Aún así, luego de soportar las miradas pícaras de su madre, las asesinas de su padre y las vergonzosas de Tenten, aceptaron que me case con ella.

Luego vinieron los preparativos para el casamiento, no era que yo tuviera esas cosas en mente ni mucho menos, yo esperaba casarme al día siguiente, sin ceremonia ni nada, pero no fue así…

El casamiento fue dos meses después y en lugar de la ceremonia íntima que había pensado, toda la aldea estaba allí. No fue la ceremonia tranquila que yo había esperado, muy por el contrario, fue un caos. Lee se emborrachó y junto con Gai-Sensei bailaban sobre una de las mesas, Inuzuka y Akimichi competían por quien comía más, Naruto y Uchiha, los dos borrachos, se enfrascaban en una pelea a "muerte" tirándose Onigiris (bolas de arroz) mientras Sakura y Hinata bebían Sake y cantaban. De más está decir el baile medio desnuda que protagonizó Yamanaka Ino, mientras su novio en vez de detenerla la animaba. ¿Se suponía que ese debió ser el día más feliz de mi vida? Hey, que aún no termino de contarles.

A eso de las tres de la mañana al fin conseguí convencer a Tenten de que nos fuéramos, dejando a esa manada de animales arreglándoselas como pudieran. Llegamos a la mansión Hyuga, estaba vacía, reservada para nuestra luna de miel.

Entré en mi cuarto con mi reciente esposa y comenzamos a besarnos, aunque no lo quería demostrar, estaba ansioso, Tenten no me había dejado tocarla ni una vez desde que le propusiera matrimonio, "debes esperar a la luna de miel Neji" a veces, su voz era irritante.

Sus movimientos eran torpes al deshacerse de mi ropa y a juzgar por el gusto a sake en sus labios, estaba algo tomada.

El cuerpo de Tenten es bonito, aunque no es muy voluptuosa, todo está en su lugar y bien proporcionado.

Cuando por fin logré sacarle las últimas prendas, su mano se pozo en mi pecho y me empujó.

-Ponte un preservativo- me ordenó.

¿Pero qué mierda? ¡Éramos marido y mujer! ¿Acaso ella no tomaba la famosa píldora?

Accedí a regañadientes y me puse uno, pero otra vez fui interrumpido. ¡Sólo quería follarla! ¿Por qué no se dejaba y ya?

-Soy virgen Neji ¡se cuidadoso conmigo!

Esa definitivamente fue una noche larga, muuuuy larga.

… Quiero a Tenten, es mi esposa, pero creo que la rutina ha arruinado nuestro matrimonio, ¡y después de todo lo que me costo llegar a este punto!

Camino por las calles de Konoha junto a ella, hemos estado buscando un hijo hace tiempo, creyendo, seguramente erróneamente, que eso será algo que logrará estabilizar nuestro matrimonio, aunque es difícil, por el hecho de que los niños no nacen de un repollo, y considerando que hace meses no tenemos sexo…

-Tengo un retraso Neji- me había dicho esa mañana.

Aún dudada, que, de estar ella embarazada, ese hijo fuera mío, ¡No recordaba la última vez que me había dejado follarla!

Caminábamos hacia el Hospital, al llegar dejé que ella entrara a un consultorio y me quedé en un banco fuera, esperándola.

Suspiré.

De pronto sentí unos pasos aproximarse a donde estaba, levanté la vista.

Haruno Sakura venía distraída, con su mirada fija en una planilla entre sus manos. Mis ojos blancos la analizaron.

Su cabello corto rosa cayéndole gracilmente por la cara, sus facciones delicadas contorsionadas en una mueca seria, sus ojos verde jade. Sus manos blancas sosteniendo la planilla, sus pechos apretados bajo la bata blanca de enfermera, definitivamente era más voluptuosa que Tenten. Tenía unas largas y finas piernas que movía acompasadamente conforme caminaba.

Al parecer sintió mi mirada fija, por que levantó la mirada de las hojas entre sus brazos y la posó en mí algo curiosa.

-Neji-San- me saludó y pude apreciar su fresca sonrisa.

-Sakura- pronuncié con voz ronca, lo que provocó un inocente sonrojo en ella.

Me paré de mi asiento y me acerqué lentamente a ella.

No sabia mucho de Sakura, la conocía más bien porque era la mejor amiga de Naruto, su "protegida" como el solía llamarla. Sabía, por rumores, que había estado saliendo con Uchiha, pero el pasado no perdona y al final ella terminó dejándolo.

-Tiempo sin verlo Neji-San- pronunció ella, buscando conversación, algo incómoda por la cercanía.

No dije nada, no era hombre de muchas palabras, eso no cambiaría nunca. Observé la fina línea que se formaba entre sus pechos, esa bata dejaba entrever la tela negra de su brasier, mi mente comenzó a fantasear.

La quería debajo de mí, gimiendo mí nombre extasiada, sus rosados labios envolviendo mi miembro, la suave textura de sus pechos, sus pezones erectos contra mi tórax, mi mano acariciando los pliegues de su vagina.

¡Hacía tanto que no tenía sexo!

Me acerqué aún más a ella, logrando que por el nerviosismo, los papeles que llevaba cayeran al suelo, la apegué a mí, sintiendo sus curvas contra mi pecho y su respiración entrecortada contra mi mentón.

-Ne-Neji- jadeó y eso no hizo otra cosa que excitarme.

Me apoderé de sus labios, olvidándome por completo que del otro lado de la pared estaba mi esposa. Sentí sus manos envolverse en mi pelo y su cuerpo pegarse más al mío cuando sujeté su redondo trasero. Rocé mi lengua contra sus labios y me permitió que la besara más profundamente. Ese aroma a Cerezo me embriagaba, podía sentir que los pantalones me apretaban y a su vez sentía los pezones erectos de ella contra mi ropa.

Cuando la solté aprecié sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos verde brillante, era una mujer hermosa, me lamenté por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-Neji-San tú...- me miró como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo.

No la dejé terminar, la besé nuevamente, y luego, me decidí a preguntar, sin ordenar esta vez, algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde que la vi aparecer.

-Sakura- me miró con esos grandes ojos jade expectante- ¿Quieres ser mi amante?

**Owari da-Fin**

¿Qué tal? Me pareció interesante recrear uno de los dramas de muchas parejas en un TenNejiSaku. Tal vez me haya quedado un poco machista, aclaro que no fue mi intención, en realidad lo hice sufrir bastante a Neji.

Gracias por leer.

Besos

**FugadadelPaquete**

_Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡ahí se ven!_

_Editado_


End file.
